


Breathless

by Janyss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyss/pseuds/Janyss
Summary: Based upon the one-word prompt on the FB page "Mystrade is our division": "breathe"





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw the word, I immediately thought of "Breathless", by The Corrs. This very short story followed...Hope there are not too many mistakes.

Mycroft thought this was very unusual. He had joined his brother on some crime scene the surveillance cameras had showed him. Sherlock looked happy, but it was obviously not because of some drug consumption. A man ran through the place and got to Sherlock, warning him in a scream -"I may require your help for some of my investigations. Seems good for both of us, but there will be boundaries to care about!"- and disappearing. Mycroft tried to follow him by eyes.  
"Breathe, brother mine, and stop making plans. DI Lestrade is a married man and..."  
Mycroft breathed again and tried to erase the feeling.  
One day, a few years later, Mycroft rushed through the Baker street flat to find Sherlock and a few friends of his, celebrating his coming back from the dead. The incredibly attractive DI he had spoken with by phone countless times now was there, holding him a champagne glass. The brief contact and the statement -no wedding ring anymore!- cut Mycroft's breath again.  
"Breathe, brother mine", he heard again, and he left as quick as possible, only finding his breath back in the street.  
One evening, finally, Mycroft felt himself surrounded by strong arms and held tight on reassuring shoulders. A desperate, kind of never-ending kiss , and impatient caresses followed, leaving Mycroft breathless once again. He heard DI Lestrade's -Greg's!- rough voice in his ear:  
"Breathe, my love, just for me, forever. Breathe."


End file.
